The 5 ways of pain
by thesweetiestgirlintheworld
Summary: A story about Blaine Anderson. After he discovered who he really is, his whole life changes. His mum dies and he can't live with his dad anymore. He goes and live with another family. Everything gets better. Until his dad shows up...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Blaine Anderson. After he discovered who he really is, his whole life changes. His mum dies and he can't live with his dad anymore. He goes and lives with another family. Everything gets better. Until his dad is standing in front of the house to take him with him... **

**We wrote this together. Please review to tell us what you thought!**

After the long summer break, school started again. It was just like last year. Only last year Blaine was younger and he hadn't known what to expect, he did now: A lot of fighting, talking, and yelling. Different groups: nerds, gothics, punks, normal people. And then there was him, Blaine. At which group did Blaine actually belong? Blaine was not in school for a second yet before he got pushed outside his thoughts and against the lockers. The pain went right through his body, but he was used to it and he didn't even seem to notice the pain.

He walked to his locker as quickly as possible, dropped his books and took his gym clothes. '_Yeah, Gym' _he muttered a little bit too loud. Another boy suddenly started laughing which scared Blaine really badly, he looked and saw a new boy standing less than 10 centimeters away from him. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Really beautiful blue eyes! NO BLAINE! FORGET IT! _'Nigel'_ the boy said shyly, while reaching out his hand. Blaine, who never talks to kids his age, had to collect all of his courage to say at least one thing. _'I'm B-b-l-a-i-n-n-e, a-are you n-new he-here? I never s-saw you be-before.' _Nigel didn't answer. He just stared at Blaine. Blaine soon saw that he was looking at him without any shame. A smile even reached his face. Blaine suddenly turned even shyer and quickly walked away without saying anything.

Blaine was confused. Who was this weird guy and why didn't he answer? Why did he look so weird at me? Am I wearing something wrong? Is my hair ugly? Blaine is really insecure about his hair. His dad had forbidden him to wear hair gel this morning, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He walked to the toilets that were the most close by and put some gel on his hands.

At that exact moment a girl walked out of one of the toilets. They looked discomforted at each other. _'Did I take the wrong door or are you not supposed to be here?' _The girl asked arrogantly. Another girl walked into the toilet and burst out into laughter. _'Hahahaha! Blaine, what are you doing here?' _Blaine started blushing and walked to the gym as quickly as possible. Too bad for the gel, it will come some other time.

There we're all new kids in gym class and Blaine was nervous about what to expect. He was playing with his gloves nervously when the other boys came in. They ignored Blaine and changed their clothes quickly. Blaine heard there voices but didn't know how to react to them. _'Why couldn't the break be longer?' _He heard a red-haired boy say. '_Have you seen that chic from 3b?' _A slightly darker boy said. It was just then when the other boys noticed Blaine sitting in the corner, and they all started laughing at once. _'Wh-what's w-wrong?' _Blaine asked. _'What are you doing here? The girls-room is next door! Why is this kid at our school?' _This we're the last words Blaine heard before everything turned black. One of the boys had hit him with his book. They locked Blaine in the toilet, and quickly came up with a plan to ruin his live. Soon everybody was ready and they ran off to the gymnasium. Except for Blaine, he stayed behind, alone. Locked in the toilets, unconscious.

'_Sir, Blaine is sick. He said he preferred not going to gym today.' 'Thank you Joost, too bad he can't be here for the first lesson.' _The gym teacher said disappointed. Joost sat back on the bench and listened to what the teacher wanted to tell before the lesson started.

Blaine woke up with a big headache. He couldn't move. It feels like he's paralyzed. He's scared. He's hurt, can't see anything and he's hurt, hurt really badly. He hears noises and starts to scream. _'HEEEEELLLUP! I'm here! In the toilet! Come save me please!' _The sound got louder en Blaine started to hope. He saw someone in the doorway, but he couldn't recognize him immediately. Everything moved around him. But he recognizes the voice. _'Blaine are you oke?' 'Nigel?' 'Yes, it's me. Come on I will bring you to the nurse.' _Blaine didn't hesitate and tried to get up, but that didn't work out immediately. Nigel helped him up and with an arm around Nigels shoulders Blaine walked out of the changing room.

At the nurse Blaine had to explain everything. _'Why we're you locked in the toilets? Who did this to you?' _The nurse looked like a nice woman and Blaine almost told her everything, but he didn't. He was quiet while the nurse put a plaster over his wound and a bandage around his bruised arm, which was because of the throwing him in to the toilet.

They walked out of the nurse office together and went to sit in the aula. It was quiet, until Nigel looked up straight into Blaine's eyes and said: '_Blaine, I don't know what happened exactly in the changing room but I do know that it must have been very bad. Je we're locked up in the toilets after all!' _Nigel took a break and tried to control himself again. _'I just want to tell you that I'm proud of you. I don't know you but I do already know that you're a special person. You don't deserve this. You deserve a good life. A friend or maybe a friend.' _With the last friend Nigel didn't mean a friend to talk to and play with after school. But a boyfriend friend. Someone you want to share everything with. Someone who means everything for you. Nigel thougt Blaine deserved that. And after the last sentence he leaned in and kissed Blaine's blue lips. Blaine was shocked and walked away. Not quickly, but slowly, slow enough for Nigel to walk in to him.

'_Blaine! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but I meant everything I just said' _Blaine turned around and walked back, a bit quicker than 2 seconds ago. Back by Nigel he wrapped his arms around the slightly bigger Nigel and let the tears flow over his face. What was happening? Did he just have his first kiss? Would Nigel want to be with him? _'Do you want to be with me?' _Blaine asked meaningful and misunderstanding. He really wanted to know the answer. '_Yes absolutely!' _Nigel was talking loudly and didn't even try to quiet his voice down. '_You're the only thing that I've thought of since I met you this morning. You're the boyfriend of my dreams.' _Blaine had to laugh, but it was clear he didn't mean to laugh. He laughed because he thought that Nigel was joking with him, and he didn't want to look stupid. '_I mean it Blaine.' _That's the only thing that's coming out of Nigel's mouth when he walks away. Where he's going? Blaine didn't have a clue.

The last two lessons we're just regular. At math they did a quiz and Blaine had been on top in the end list. He has always been good in math, never learned, never cared, but he was good at it. After math he had French. In that class we're a few people from the gym-class, but he tried to ignore them. They had an unexpected test at the first day. Luckily Blaine still knew what they had learned last year and he got an A+, but you couldn't say that for the rest of the class.

For today he would skip glee-club. He was tired and wanted to go home.

Blaine didn't see Nigel again for the rest of the day and he didn't like that. He wanted to tell him that he wanted to be with him too. After that kiss he couldn't think of anything else during the day. He even forgot about the things that happened in the changing room earlier that day. He walked to his locker and found a note:

06: 845789247

-Xxx- Nigel

Blaine immediately took his Phone and saved the number in his phone. He sent Nigel a text:

16.20

From: Blaine

To: Nigel

Thank you! Now you have my number too.

-Xxx- Blaine

Blaine didn't get an immediate answer and decided to go home. He got on his bike and went home. His car broke down after he had borrowed it to his dad. Blaine still gets mad and feels the pain when he thinks of it. He hears his phone beeping and stops.

16.30

From: Nigel

To: Blaine

I really meant it Blaine. Do you please want to be with me?

-Xxx- Nigel

Blaine immediately sent back a text.

16.31

From: Blaine

To: Nigel

Absolutely! See you tomorrow at my locker?

-Xxx- Blaine

Blaine got back on his bike feeling good. After 30 minutes he finally came home. He opened the door and got welcomed by his mom

'_How was school today?' _Miss Anderson asked her son, without even looking at him. _'Just a regular first day of school.' _After he had said that he walked upstairs, he didn't want to tell his mom yet. He wanted to keep the surprise till dinner. His mom had always teased him if it was about being in love. That's why Blaine couldn't wait to tell his mom that he has finally fallen in love. After 16 years he finally has a boyfriend. He heard his phone beeping again and couldn't wait to read it. Too bad, it wasn't a text from Nigel. It's from Joost, Blaine still decided to read the message.

17.01

From: Joost

To: Blaine

Heej Blainey! We just wanted to say we're sorry! And you keep your mouth shut, otherwise we will take care that it will end less nicely next time.

Your 'friends'

Blaine was angry, not scared, angry. He started to punch his boxing ball angry en quickly became peaceful again. He had a headache and couldn't think. Thinking of school had kept him up all night yesterday, he just needed to sleep for a while. He quickly fell asleep, but woke up again when his mom called him: _'Blaine! Come lay the table. We're going to eat! It's 19.00 already!' _Blaine jumped out of bed en ran down happily. He quickly laid the table. The faster I do this, the faster I can tell the good news, he thought. _'Blaine, you should put an extra plate on the table. Your uncle is eating with us tonight.' _Blaine grabbed an extra plate. He didn't like his uncle. All he could do was complain and nothing was ever good enough.

Ten minutes later his uncle came in yelling for Blaine. He threw his jacket to him like he was a hall stand and Blaine angrily threw the jacket on the ground. Blaine walked inside and went to sit on the table. _'Mom, dad, I want to tell you….' _But Blaine got interrupted by his uncle. _'Bluh! Who made this! It's not possible to eat! So grose! Blaine turn on the TV, there's something important coming up.' _Blaine stood up annoyed, after getting some confirming looks from his parents. He turned on the TV and gave the remote to his uncle. Who turned it to the new immediately.

2 guys murdered on the parking lot of a hotel in New York

Blaine ignored the news and wanted to tell it again. He wanted to tell about his boyfriend and his first kiss with Nigel and how it felt. _'Mom, dad, what I wanted to say….' _But again he couldn't finish his sentence. _'Shhhhh! I can't hear it. Shut up! You can talk in your own time.' _Uncle Max turned the volume to 40 and still tried real hard to hear everything, while Blaine was absolutely sure that the neighbors could hear every single word clearly.

Blaine waited till after dinner, when his dad was laying on the cough and his mom and uncle we're doing the dishes. He just screamed it: _'Mom, dad I'm in love with a boy in school! And we're together! And we've kissed! And we've…' _Blaine could go on for another while but he was interrupted. _'WHAT!' _they all said at the same time. Blaine was shocked. He hadn't expected this reaction at all. What was wrong? Did he say something wrong? Blaine's dad stood up and went to stand in front of him. One moment Blaine was still standing and the next he as on the ground, his nose bleeding, probably broken. He was hurt but he wanted to stay strong. He stood up and saw his dad running upstairs. He was scared. He looked at his mom and uncle. His uncle was pinning a knife in the table while his mom was only staring at him. Disappointment, yes that was what her eyes we're saying. And as if it wasn't already clear to Blaine these words would make it: _'Why Blaine? Why do you have to do this to us? Why can't you just have a nice girlfriend? Why…?' _Blaine is shocked. He sees blood on his mother's stomach. His uncle has stopped pinning the knife into the table and pinned it into her stomach. Blaine ran away, looking for his phone. He had to call an ambulance.

'_C-come to my hou-house. Blainestreet 2468. B-be q-quick!'_

After he had said this he hang up. He couldn't talk, not now, not after what he had seen. He walked down carefully. He didn't want his uncle to hear him. He knew his father had already left. When he looked into the living room he saw that his uncle had left too. Then he saw his mom, she wasn't unconscious anymore. Although Blaine knows his mom doesn't want to see him now, he walks up to his mom. He takes a towel en puts some water on it. He places it on her head, another one is placed on her stomach. His mother is laughing at him, but she doesn't mean it. This was it, Blaine thinks. This was the good time with my mom. She doesn't love me anymore and it's my entire fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeej guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to translate this but I was just very buzzy with school and stuff….. I'm going to try and update faster so _somebody _has to go and write some more…. But next week I have a few days of so I should have enough time to at least update one chapter…**

* * *

><p>Blaine could hear the sirens and was relieved that his mom was still angrily staring in front of her. The bell rang, Blaine stood up and ran to the door as quick as possible. Men in yellow suits came in. They walked straight to the spot Blaine was pointing at, the kitchen. A tall man, he had to bend down to get through the door, came to Blaine who was now sitting on the couch. <em>'Are you ever going to tell us what happened?' <em>A friendly voice asked. Blaine hesitated. He wanted to tell them, but how? How would they react? Are they going to react the same way as his parents? Is that normal? _'Do you have a place to stay?' _The friendly voice asked when Blaine didn't seem to answer soon. _'I-I-I-I c-c-an stay here wi-with my da-dad.' _The tall man looked at the boy on the couch, touched. _'Don't you want to go to the hospital with your mom?' 'Yes I do! Can I? _Blaine asked happy and surprised. The man took Blaines hand and led him to the ambulance. There he was, sitting in an ambulance. His mom badly-wounded in the back. And all of this because he wanted to be happy.

In the hospital there was a huge chaos. The bed with Miss Anderson in it got pushed to the operation room as quick as possible. Blaine had to wait in the waiting-room. He didn't appreciate this. He knew they had to look at him to, they wouldn't let him walk out with a broken nose, but at this moment he couldn't care less. However when the tall doctor came for him he totally focused at the moment. _'Hello, I'm doctor Berry. Your mom is being operated. There's nothing you could do now. The police is on their way, but please let me look at you nose first.' _Blaine nodded. His nose really hurt and he calmly walked with the doctor.

In the doctors room it was silent. Blaine couldn't come up with anything to say, didn't want to say anything either. _'My uncle stabbed my mother in the stomach, because I said I was in love with a boy.' _Blaine was frightened, had he just said that out loud? The doctor hadn't expected this either obviously to the look on his face. _'Please don't say anything, he didn't mean it. And mom is going to be all right. Nobody has to worry about anything of this.' _Blaine quickly said. The doctor put some stiches in Blaine's nose to make it heal nicely and then looked Blaine in the eyes deeply. Just like Nigel had done earlier that day. Shit! Nigel. Blaine looked for his phone in his pocket. When he found it he saw that he had two new messages. One from Joost and one from Nigel. At first he looked to the one of Joost.

19.15

From: Joost

To: Blaine

Eeej Gaylord. Why aren't you answering to my text? You better haven't told anyone… otherwise you're dead.

Blaine read the text and didn't notice the doctor reading with him from across his shoulder

Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The doctor softly kneaded his arm and Blaine looked at him immediately. Blaine quickly put away the message. '_That's private!'_ Blaine screamed. _'I'm sorry, I thought… I wanted… I just wanted to know what it is with you. You think too much and you don't talk enough.' _Blaine ignored him and quickly opened the other text. The text from his boyfriend. His first boyfriend, who he was going to see again tomorrow. To who he had to explain everything, the bruises would be seeable across his whole face tomorrow.

18.45

From: Nigel

To: Blaine

That's fine. I'll be there for sure! Can't wait.

-xxx-

A smile spread across Blaine's face and the doctor couldn't hide his smile either. They silently stared at each other until an agent comes into the room. _'Good evening young man. My name is Lizzy. I want to ask you some questions about what just happened, is that okay?' _Blaine doesn't want the woman to ask him about what happened, but he knows this had to happen so he nodded. Together they walked out of the room. Standing in the door opening Blaine turned around and looked at the doctor. _'Doctor Berry? Could you please come with me?' _The doctor hadn't expected this, but he really wanted to come. He wanted to help this helpless, sad boy. So he nodded friendly and walked out of the room with Blaine and agent Lizzy.

'_I would like to start off with some simple questions. What is your name?' _the agent asked. _'Blaine Anderson,' _Blaine answered. They we're sitting in a room on the first floor of the hospital. Blaine and doctor Berry sat in the chair facing the agent. Blaine and doctor Berry sat separated from each other. Blaine didn't like this. He wanted to sit safely next to doctor Berry, but he didn't dare to. He was afraid that doctor Berry would get mad, because of a gay person sitting so close to him. Blaine just kept sitting we're he was sitting and waited for the next question.

'_Can you explain us what happened today, at your house?' _The agent seriously asked. Blaine thought to himself. Where should I start? What do they want to know?

'_There was a new student at school today.' _Blaine started. _'He was very nice to me. Not like the rest of the people on my school. A few guys had beaten me up with some books this morning and locked me in the toilets afterwards. But I had forgotten that when he came and saved me. He wanted to be with me!' _a smile came across Blaine's face. But that smile quickly disappeared when he remembered which part of the story he had to tell now.

'_I came home and I really wanted to tell my parents the good news. My u-uncle was there too. He was in a bad mood, as usual.' _Doctor Berry heard that Blaine started to stutter and laid a restful hand on his leg. Blaine exhaled deeply, nodded at the doctor and went on talking.

'_We had dinner and I really wanted to tell the good news to my mom. She always teased me that I looked like I was in love. Thing that moms do, you know.' _The agent nodded understandingly.

'_My uncle wanted to watch television during dinner so I had to keep it a secret for a little while. After dinner my dad went to sit on the couch while my mom and uncle went to do the dishes. I couldn't keep it a secret for any longer, so I just said it. They got mad, all of them.'_

'_What exactly did you say?' _the agent asked.

'_T-that I'm in love w-with a-a b-b-oy and that w-we're to-together.' _The agent nodded understandingly. When the agent noticed that Blaine wasn't going to say anything, she asked:

'_What happened next?' _Blaine thought again. He didn't want to say it. But he had to, he just had to say it. Otherwise his uncle would come back for him. He exhaled deeply for another time and went on with his story.

'_My dad stood up and slapped me in the face. When I looked up I saw him walking away. I turned around and looked at my mom and uncle. My mom was screaming at me and my uncle was pinning a knife in the table, over and over again. Plo-plo-plo-plo-plo.' _Blaine couldn't say anything anymore. The tears we're streaming down his cheeks at the thought of what happened next. Just 2 hours ago he saw how his mom stabbed his mom in her stomach. _'Sssshhhh….' _Doctor Berry gently patted Blaine's back.

'_Suddenly the screaming stopped. My mom stopped screaming. He had stabbed my mom in her stomach. MY UNCLE STABBED MY MOM!' _He said the last thing angrily. He screamed loudly. He couldn't handle the trouble anymore. He started throwing things around and punching against things. Not much later his hands we're covered in blood. The agent and the doctor didn't know what to do. The doctor stood up and tried to calm Blaine down.

'_Blaine, you're only hurting yourself more.' 'That doesn't matter to me!' _Blaine ran out of the room. He had to see his mom. Where is she? Is she dead? No, she isn't dead, she's alive. But where?

Doctor Berry and the agent ran out of the room searching for Blaine. They quickly found him in the same waiting room Blaine was sitting earlier that day. Blaine's hands we're bleeding heavily and the blood was drooping down his pants. Doctor Berry got some bandages from the doctor's room and without saying anything he treated Blaine's hands. Blaine only started to cry harder when he saw that that the doctor had followed him. _'It's my fault. It's my entire fault. If I just hadn't said anything and….' _Again Blaine couldn't finish his sentence, but this time he had a good reason. _'Nothing of this is your fault. You can't do anything against this, you understand?' _Blaine nodded, but he didn't believe a single thing of it. If he hadn't said anything, his parents and uncle hadn't gone mad and he would have been watching television with them by now. His dad wasn't anywhere near and his mom was somewhere in the hospital fighting for her life. _'Blaine Anderson?' _Blaine looked up. He saw a woman from around thirty. _'Your mom is conscious right now.' _Blaine didn't hesitate and jumped of his chair. He immediately walked into the room.

'_Mom?' _Blaine asked. _'Blaine?' _The nurse walked out of the room and doctor Berry came in. _'What in heaven's name are YOU doing here?' _Miss. Anderson said angrily, while not taking her eyes of her son. _'I-I' _Blaine stuttered. _'It's your god'damn fault that I'm laying here. Faggot. You're a filthy Youngman. Why can't you be normal?' _And with those words Miss Anderson closed her eyes to keep them closed, forever. Blaine just stared in front of himself. He was scared. _'I…. I killed my mom.' _Blaine whispered. Doctor Berry didn't know what to do. He walked up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. This boy had to experience way too much in his life already. I'm going to help him. I'm going to help him to find the good things in life again.

'_You're coming home with me.' _Doctor Berry decided after ten minutes. _'No, that really isn't necessary. I can just go home. My dad will come home and then…' 'But your dad isn't there yet. If he's back home you're free to go back home. But for now you're coming with me if you want it or not.' _Doctor Berry hesitated if he had used the right word, but he putted them away quickly when he saw the smile appearing on Blaine's face. Blaine and doctor Berry quickly went home, the Berry home.

'_Rachel! Ron! We're home!' _Rachel looked up from her book stunned. _'We?' _At that moment she saw a boy standing next to her father. He had a lot of curls on his head, was covered with bruises and had bandages all over his body. _'Who's that?' _Blaine heard another voice ask. _'Ron, Rachel. I would like to introduce you to Blaine Anderson.' _Blaine felt uncomfortable while four eyes were looking at him carefully. Blaine never liked it when people did that, but now he just wanted to run away as quick as possible and never look back, but he didn't. _'He's going to live here until his dad is back.' _The other two faces nodded understandingly. They knew there was more than that. The two men in the hall had red eye from the crying. Blaine took off his coat en placed it on the peg, he had seen it next to the door when he came in. Blaine didn't say anything. He studied the house like he had to make a test of it the next day. Blaine was glad he didn't have to explain everything right away. _'heey Blaine, my name is Rachel.' _A girl from around his age said. She had brown hair and was very small. She looked like a nice and positive person and Blaine didn't have any objection against spending the next few days with her. _'Blaine? Will you come with me? I'll show you we're you'll be sleeping for the next few nights.' _It wasn't doctor Berry, but Ron who was talking to him. Blaine immediately stood op, he was very tired and really wanted to go to bed. _'One more thing,' _now it was doctor Berry who was talking, _'at home my name is Rick, not doctor Berry.' _Blaine nodded dreamy and walked with Ron. The walk to the bedroom was silent. Nobody tried to start a conversation. In a minute they we're at the bedroom and Blaine got in the bed immediately. It was different than his own bed. It was better. He didn't feel like brushing his teeth. He wanted to sleep. He wanted it to be tomorrow. Tomorrow he could see Nigel again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review or comment!<strong>

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Blaine

**heeeey! here's another chapter from this story... i'm sorry it took me so long! But this chapter is a bit special: it's written twice, this is the first half wich tells Blaine's story, the second one will come up later today and will be from someone else's point of view. From who? I'm not going to tell you! (yet)**

**And please review! We would appreciate the feedback and know what we could do better or differently.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine woke up with a happy Rachel next to his bed… a bit too happy. <em>'Blaine! Come out of bed! <em>_You have to go to school!' _And with this Rachel sa ton Blaine.

'_Aaahaa!' _Blaine screamed. The pain that had already been in his body cause all the movements got more worse with the time.

'_Blaine, relax. It's okay, everything will be okay.' _Blaine turned in his bed. He didn't want to hear Rachel. Didn't want to hear that everything was going to be okay. He didn't want other people to tell him what to think. He knows everything is not going to be okay. He jumped out of bed, ran into the bathroom and locked it. Rachel went down to her dads, in shock. But it wasn't necessary. Rich had heard everything and he came upstairs.

'_Go away! Please leave me alone…' _It was silent for a long time.

'_Blaine, let us help you. You're not alone. We're here for you.' _There came a lot of noise out of the bathroom. Ron and Rachel we're standing uncomfortably in the hall, while rick tried to calm Baine down.

'_Blaine, please open the door.' _It got silent inside the bathroom. Blaine had stopped throwing around with toothbrushes and soap. There we're some footsteps and the door went open. The was Blaine, standing in the door, with the blood all over his hands and face.

'_Blaine, come here. __Let me look at your hands.' _The friendly voice of doctor Berry said. Blaine reached his hands out so Rich could take a good look at them.

'_Ron, you stay her, I will get the First-aid kit downstairs.' _Ron nodded and Rick walked downstairs. It kept silent en the hall. Blaine was crying. He was hurt and nervous. Nervous for school. How will everybody react at all his bruises and wounds. But more important: how would Nigel react? Tick came back with an enormous box. He walked directly to Blaine and started to take care of him. He putted some new bandages around his hands and some plasters on his face. Inbetween Rachel and Ron had walked downstairs to make the table ready for breakfast. Five minutes later Blaine and Rick came into the living room too.

It was silent during breakfast. _'Blaine, I have some good news.' _Blaine looked up. _'They found your uncle and he is in prison now. It isn't clear how long he has to stay there, but don't be scared for him to come out quickly.' _Blaine nodded relieved. He was happy with the news Rick was telling him. Rachel and Ron looked stunned, but stayed silent. Rachel and Blaine had to go to school. There is no time for this conversation now.

* * *

><p>An hour later Blaine walked in school again. Excited he runs to his locker, where he had an appointment with Nigel. <em>'Eeej beautiful!' <em>Nigel was there. He was cheerful, but when he saw Blaine he got concerned.

'_Wha-what happened? You look awful!' _he screamed shocked. _'How do you dare to walk into school like that and pretend to be my boyfriend? __I can't have a boyfriend with a black eye. You're covered in plasters. You look terrible. _

Blaine ran away. He didn't want this. He had looked forward to seeing Nigel again, but right now he just never wanted to see him again. When Blaine wanted to run out of school, he ran against somebody. He didn't recongnize him immediately, he was too bizzy trying to make his dizziness go away.

'_Are you okay?' _A nice voice asked. Blaine looked up in the eyes of a police officer. _'Yes I'm fine.' _Blaine answered. _'I'm looking for Blaine Anderson. __Do you know where i can find him?'_ Blaine got shocked. What did this guy want from him? What have i done? What happened? Blaine didn't answer and ran away. The agent thought it was pritty weird, but he ignored it. He walked to Nigel and asked him the same question.

'_I'm looking for Blaine Anderson. Do you know where I can find him?' _ Nigel pointed at Blaine who just ran out of the school. The agent didn't hesitate and ran after the scared Blaine. Blaine had stopped at a little bench and sat down. He let the tears stream down his face, while the agent came closer.

'_Blaine Anderson?' _Blaine didn't look up. He didn't want this. He did not want to talk to any agent anymore. He wanted to keep his problem for himself, didn't want to have other people worry about him.

'_I would like to ask you some things about what happened yesterday. Can I do that here or do you wanna go to some place else?' _Blaine didn't hesitate for a moment. He didn't'want anyone to see that he had problems. _'Some place else.´ _They walked into the wood. They went over what heppened the day before. Nothing new was told, but Blaine thought it sounded worse every time he had to say it. Every time he had to re-life it again.


	4. Chapter 3 Rachel

**heeej guy! Here's the other part of chapter 3! As you prbably have seen in the chapter title this chapter is from Rachel. Have fun reading! and please review!**

* * *

><p>The morning was different. After she had woken up Blaine, he got a panic attack. After that Rachel didn't know what to do. However she went to school, just like she did every morning. She still didn't know why Blaine was in her house and she was a bit jealous of all the attention he got from HER dads.<p>

The school day was just a normal school day. Besides a few slushy's she had a fun day at school. She had Spanish from Mr. Schuester, her favorite teacher. She finally saw Finn (her boyfriend) again. And the whole day she looked forward to glee club. It was the First practice after the summer break and Rachel had so much to tell them. Especially to Kurt. Rachel couldn't wait for the moment that he and Blaine would meet.

It turned 16:00 quickly and it was time for glee club. Mike, Tina, Santana and Brittany we're already sitting in their chairs when Rachel and Finn came in. they went to sit too. When Kurt and Mercedes came in Rachel couldn't keep her mouth shut for any moment longer.

'_Kurt!' _Kurt didn't look up and tried to ignore Rachel as good as possible. He didn't really like Rachel. She had all of the solos and talked too much.

'_I have found the perfect boyfriend for you.' _Hearing that Kurt got interested and looked up. _'His name is Blaine and he's living in our house for a while. I don't know why, but….'_

That was the moment that Finn said something. _'You didn't tell me that there's a guy living in your house.' _Rachel laughed at that.

'_Crazy, Blaine isn't attracted to girls.'_

'_Why is he in your house? Did your dads adopt another child? Because if that's so than it's a little weird. I mean Finn and you and Finn is my brother and then is Blaine also your brother and…' _Kurt just kept on talking. Until Rachel had something to say too.

'_No, my dad's haven't adopted him. Ron didn't know of it either. Rick just came home with him. He is a doctor so I think they have met in the hospital, because Blaine looks awful! He's covered in bruises.' _At that moment Mr. Schuester came in, but he got ignored. The conversation about Blaine was more important.

'_H-how did he get covered in bruises? Who did that?' _It was Brittany who asked the question while she swiped away some tears that we're streaming down her face. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Rory we're having a hard time with their emotions too.

'_I don't know. They don't tell me anything. This morning Blaine had a panic attack and I was totally shocked. He started throwing things around, he just got totally crazy. It was very scary.'_

'_And you wanted to set me up with him?' _Kurt reacted with a smile on his face.

At this moment everybody noticed that Mr. Schuester had come in. he started his story.

'_No matter how bad that sounds. We have to go on!' _Everybody stood up and started to sing. Just regular songs. There was no rush, the year had just begun. They had enough time till Sectionals.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I do have a really bizzy week. Byeee!<strong>


End file.
